


something about you

by hart_of_gold



Category: Far from home - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Far From Home spoilers, PeterMJ - Freeform, Spideychelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart_of_gold/pseuds/hart_of_gold
Summary: Far from home spoilers, don't read if you haven't seen the movie and or don't wanna be spoiled :)What would happen if Peter was actually sick during the opera show, instead of off saving the world?





	something about you

**Author's Note:**

> FAR FROM HOME MAN. That movie just reminded me why I love Peter Parker (specifically tom hollands peter parker) so much, that movie was so relatable, and ngl I cried a couple times because like Peter Parker I also wanna sob whenever I see Tony Stark and they showed him so much, and also they let my baby get hit by a freaking train and made him doubt himself the entire movie. Let Peter Parker rest 2k19 and forever. 
> 
> This was based on a request I got on my tumblr which is @loverparker if you wanna stop by and send a request or scream about the movie

Prompt: AU Where Peter was actually sick at the Opera and MJ took care of him ???

“Hey, where’s Peter going?” MJ turned to Ned, who seemed very preoccupied gazing into Betty’s eyes lovingly. The whole thing was making her very uncomfortable, but it made her think of Peter somehow and the quick moments of eye contact they’d shared lately. Okay well, less eye contact more ‘I was staring at you when you weren’t looking and now you're looking at me and I don’t know what to do’. 

“He’s sick.” Ned said quickly before turning back to his girlfriend.

“Sick how?” She asked, and Ned didn’t answer. “Dude-”  
She heard a shuffling sound next to her, and the next thing she knew Brad Davis was seated in the seat to her right, the one she thought she'd saved for Peter. “Hey MJ-”

“You can call me Michelle.” She deadpanned, sighing and leaning into her seat. Four hours of opera seated between the happy couple and the most annoying guy she’d ever met, this trip was shaping up to be a complete disaster. 

“Are you excited to see the show?” She didn’t answer and he leaned closer to her intruding on her personal space in more ways than one. “Maybe we could-”

“Nope.” She stood up abruptly, she wanted to yell at him to stop talking to her forever but she didn’t have the energy. “I have to go to the bathroom.” She said, starting to walk past Ned and Betty. 

“I’ll come with you-” Brad started, god he did not know how to take a hint? “That’s super creepy. Just stay here.” She told him, scurrying to get out of her seat before the show started. She didn’t know what she was going to do at first but she knew she was not staying for the show, maybe she’d just hide out in the bathroom and write until the four hours were up. When she made it to the bathroom she glanced at the men’s room and remembered Peter. She looked around to make sure no one was watching and then silently hoped no one was in the bathroom before opening the door and going in. 

The bathroom was eerily silent. She looked under a couple of stalls, to see if anyone was there but she didn’t see any feet, and she was starting to feel very predatory. “Peter?” She called, the sound of her voice echoing off the walls, “Are you in here? Ned said you were sick, are you okay?” 

“I’m-” A voice sounded out, but it was interrupted by the haunting sound of someone gagging and then throwing up. It stopped after a couple seconds and then the person coughed. “I’m in here.” She recognized Peters' voice and walked over to the stall where it came from. She opened th door and found him crouched over the toilet, panting. 

“Dude.” She leaned down, and just stared at him for a while. “Are you okay?” 

He turned over, and sat on the floor, leaning up against the toilet. “Yeah, Yeah totally.” 

“I’m going to take that as a no.” She sat down next to him, her body keeping the door open. “What happened?”

“I don’t know.” He admitted, wiping some sweat off his forehead. “I just got sick all of a sudden.” 

“Maybe it’s food poisoning.” 

“I’m kind of under a lot of stress right now.” 

“Because your spiderman?” 

Peter’s face went red, “What-?” He started, before his face turned a shade of green. “I’m gonna-” He turned back the toilet and puked again. This time MJ moved closer, and rubbing a soothing hand up and down his back until he was finished, she didn’t quite know what to do but at least then she felt like she was doing something. Peter turned back towards her with a panicked expression, “What makes you think that?” He asked, not skipping a beat.  
“  
The fact that you leave all the time with no explanation, you're stark internship which by the way doesn’t exist, I looked because I wanted to apply and-” She stopped, noticing the pained look on his face, she knew it wasn’t from him being sick but it took her a minute to realize that it was about tony stark. “You worked with him a lot didn’t you?”

“No!” He raised his arms defensively, “Look MJ I’m not spiderman-”

“Oh so you're a male escort then?” 

“What?” 

“Kelsey thinks your a male escort, you know you leave class a lot to do that stuff, and your so secretive because you're embarrassed.” 

“You have got to be kidding me.” Peter facepalmed. “Does anyone else think I’m spiderman?”

“No just me. I mean it’s kind of hard to believe, Peter Parker the kid who used to have four inch thick glasses and can barely do a pushup being spiderman?”

“Hey!” He smiled a little, “Well it’s hard to believe because its not true.” 

“Look Peter your hiding something. Your probably embarrassed about it but we’re on the floor of the mens bathroom right now, so now's as good a time as any to come out with it because it doesn't get more embarrassing than this.” She shrugged. “It’s time to decide, are you spiderman or are you a male escort?” 

“I only get two choices?!”

"Yep. Now spill.” 

“Fine-fine.” He took a deep breath, partially to push the liquid bubbling up his throat down. For a second he thought about saying that he was a male escort but he decided against it. “I am spiderman, and I have been since I was 15.” 

“Wait seriously?” Her eyes went wide, “Your dead serious?” 

“Uh yeah.” He asked, with a confused expression. “Wait didn’t you just confront me about it-?”

“I was messing with you I thought you were gonna say that your aunt has some terminal disease-”

“You saw her at the airport!”

“Looks can be deceiving it’s what makeup is for! You have got to be kidding me-you are spiderman-” 

Peter rolled up of the sleeve of his shirt to reveal one of his web shooters. “I am not kidding. But you have to promise not to tell anyone because it could put people in danger-”  
“I promise. Duide, this is crazy. I have so many questions, how did this happen? How-”

“Well, I uh-” Peter stopped mid-sentence and rolled over so that he was facing the toilet again, and threw up for what they both hoped would be the last time. MJ rubbed his back again, and wiped some of the sweat off his forehead. When he was done, he fell back right into her, and for a moment she thought that he had passed out. “Can we do this later when I’m not like throwing up?” He asked. 

“Yeah, good idea.” She sighed, they were in a pretty award position, MJ leaning against the now clothed stall door and Peter leaning up against her for support, but neither of them moved partially because they had never been that close to one another before and they liked it and partially because Peter couldn’t really move as he was very dizzy. “You okay?”

“Dizzy.” He replied. 

“Just relax.” She told him, position herself and him so that he could be more comfortable. “You just lost a lot of fluid, and you're probably just really dehydrated, but then again your part spider I guess so maybe that’s not true-”

“No I think your right.” He told her, “You sound like a doctor.” 

“Yeah well I watch a lot of medical TV shows, and I kind of want to be one.”

“Really? That’s cool.”

“You think so?”

“For sure, and that you know what you want to do. I have no idea.”

“I thought you’d want to build stuff, like do science-be an engineer, like Tony-” She stopped herself, remembering what had happened last time she’d mentioned him. 

“That’s kind of why I don’t want to.” He admitted. 

“Do you miss him?” She asked, not thinking. “Sorry-you don’t have to answer that.” 

“No is fine-” He sighed, “I miss him a lot, he wasn’t my dad or uncle or anything but I miss him so must it makes my chest hurt sometimes, I’m just minding my own business, and suddenly it feels like I can’t breathe.” 

“That’s a panic attack, Peter. They happen, especially after everything that's happened.” She paused, debating whether or not to tell the truth, “I have them too sometimes. I wake up in the middle of the night crying and shaking because I think I’m going to disappear again.” She waited for his response for a few nerve wracking seconds, “I’ve never told anyone that.” 

“Thank you for telling me.” He replied, “It feels good to know I’m not alone.”

“Something tells me that Tony Stark and the blip are contributing factors to why your throwing up right now. Do you want to talk about it?” 

“I don’t want to saddle you with all my emotional stuff, I’ll handle it on my own.”

“You don’t have to though.” She said, “I mean I know your secret now, and I'm pretty good listener.” 

“Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t have asked you if I wasn’t.” 

“I’m just under a lot of pressure right now. Everything is different now, some people are older some people aren’t, I had to move and start school over. And now people are asking me if I’m going to be the next Iron Man, and I don’t know how to answer that, how am I supposed to be the next iron man? He sacrificed himself to save the universe, how do you ever live up to that?” He sighed, “I’m trying to pick up the pieces of my own life, and I’m not ready to save the world yet. I just want to be okay at first but now I have all this responsibility and ‘ all coming at my too fast. I feel like the weight of the world is on my shoulders and it’s crushing me.”   
MJ Nodded. 

“And on top of all that-” Peter trailed off, tears falling down his face. “I miss Tony. I miss him so much, I want him to be here right now to tell me what to do, or give me a hug and tell me that everything is going to be okay. I need him to be here because I can’t do this on my own. I’m not strong enough.” 

Instead of saying anything, MJ pulled him into a hug. Both of them stood up, and she pulled him tightly to her chest, as he cried and the two of them stood like that for what felt like forever. “Very valid reasons, to be throwing up in the middle of the opera.” She said, not letting go. “Look Peter, I don’t my opinion probably doesn’t mean much but you are one of the strongest people I know, I mean everything you’ve been through already-when there’s a problem in front of you you always know how to solve it. Your going to be okay. And I’m here for you.” 

“Thank you.” He pulled away from her, and wiped his eyes. “Sorry I’m kind of a mess.”

“We’re all a mess, it’s just no one wants to talk about it. Grief is complicated Peter, when my mom died I was a wreck and if we’re being totally honest here I haven’t been really able to connect with people the same way since. I feel like everyone I get close to is just going to slip through my fingers, and I'm going to be left alone. And then we all died, and I’m scared of leaving again and I’m scared of people leaving me-” She said in rapid succession, “Woah, I have never said any of that out loud before.” 

“Sorry about your mom.” Peter said, “I didn’t know that, Just for the record, I’m not going anywhere. I’ll always be here for you no matter what happens, I’m not leaving.” He paused, and debating revealing his other secret, “Look MJ there’s something I need to tell you-”

“Peter-”

“Something you probably can’t guess.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “I like you, I like you a lot. You are funny, and so much smarter than me, and you are a great friend and an amazing listener. I just needed to say that. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way-”  
MJ grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. “I don’t make it a habit of getting close to people, but I like you too, and I’d kiss you but you just spent like ten minutes throwing up.” 

“Oh yeah totally forgot about that.” Peter smiled awkwardly. They stared at each other for a while, “So what now?” 

“Do you feel any better?” She asked him. 

“Yeah.” He nodded, “I feel a lot better, I think talking about it really helped my stomach.” 

“Well we’ve got some time left in the show so we can just sneak into the back, you can get some sleep and then when we get back to the hotel I’m going to watch you drink at least two bottles of water to make up for all that puking.” 

“Yes ma’am.”


End file.
